Shadow Warriors
by Lady Foeseeker
Summary: WIP! Bulma and Chichi live on Earth. An Earth where Hitler won World War Two. All the two know is death and dispare. But when their planet is ordered to be purged by the duo's unlikely soulmates, for once, hope is born. And so is a revolution.
1. Crash and Burn

Shadow Warriors  
Part 1  
Crash and Burn 

Disclaimer: I own? You just keep telling yourself that. And while we're on subject, what color is the sky in YOUR little world today?

ENJOY!  
> >

The woman shivered as she pulled her worn coat closer to try to ward off the cold. She shivered in spite of it, the cloth too thin to be of any use. But it was still better than nothing. The roads were dark. Not that she expected anything else anyway. There were no streetlights here, not anymore. Hitler had taken over the planet before she was even born. Why would she remember it? Little Japan, who had a treaty with him, thought they were safe. And look where it got them? Second to his "Elite" race. What a treaty. She wished desperately for a time machine so she could kill the leaders of the time herself.

Her thick sky colored hair fought the scarf tied around her head, trying to get loose. Shaking fingers re-tied it. If one of the Aryans saw her exotic beauty, she could kiss her life good-bye. Not that she had much of one. Her home was close now. It wouldn't be well in the way of warmth, but she'd welcome any bit of protection it would bring. The medicine she'd stolen for her father clicked softly in her pocket. She slipped her hand around the bottle to muffle the sound of the pills.

In some other life, the woman may have been a brilliant scientist, inventor, or doctor. She was unnaturally intelligent, but that didn't matter here. What mattered was that she had to hide it. If she was found to be superior to the Aryan race, she could be put to death. Not a good thought. She swallowed hard and began to run. There were almost never guards on this section of road. Her skirts, torn and hole filled, flapped behind her. She grasped her scarf with one hand to keep it on. Three more meters and she was home free. The door was locked. She pounded on it lightly and waited for it to open.

A second woman, this one with black hair and coal colored eyes opened the door. She was several years younger than the first, couldn't have been more than sixteen while the first appeared around twenty, and had pale looking skin. "Bulma!" The woman breathed with relief. "You made it."

"Of course I did. Are you going to make me stand out here until I get caught?" Bulma asked, somewhat annoyed.

"If I say yes, would you be mad?" The other grinned and let her in.

"Take a guess. Where's Papa?"

"Over here. He's not doing very well. He's too hot and he's moaning in his sleep." Her face betrayed her worry. "We might be too late. I did all I could, but it may not be enough."

"Great. Well, I got the medicine. Do you think that will help?" Bulma held out the glass bottle.

"Kami-sama, it better. If not, he may die." She took it quietly.

"You can heal anyone, right Chichi? He's not going to die. You've healed people worse off, right?" Bulma's eyes grew wide.

"There's no telling what may happen. I've never seen this sickness, Bulma, you know that. If I could have proper training... but they won't allow that." Chichi sniffed. "He's as much my Otousan as yours. Especially since mine died."

"I know. You'll fix him. You haven't let anyone down before. I have faith in you."

"I'm glad someone does, I don't. If he dies, I don't what to do!" Chichi almost burst into tears. She gulped, and drew herself up. "There's no time for that now. I can cry LATER."

Bulma looked towards the small bedroom on one end of the house. "Oh, Chi-chan, I hope he'll be okay."

"Me too, B-chan. Me too." Chichi whispered, entering the bedroom.

Bulma looked around their small apartment. One minuscule bedroom and a main room. Chichi and Bulma slept in the main room, on simple cots that her father had dug up somewhere. They were old, but better than what most people had. Hers was currently missing. Her father was on it. She and Chichi were taking turns using Chichi's. The kitchen made up one corner of the main room, a stove with an oven and a small sink. One overhead cabinet finished the place.

It was dirty, not that anyone here would notice. To them, the small dingy rooms were the most normal things in the world. Bulma bit her lip. It had been seventy five years since Hitler had gained world domination and his grandson had taken over the throne. Bulma still couldn't figure out how Hitler, who was by no means brilliant, had done to gain world domination so easily. Still, things had steadily declined since he'd taken over. The non-Aryans were pushed slowly into slavery and select people had all been killed off. It would only get worse.

He'd probably start killing off people like her soon. The half Aryans were probably the bane of his existence. Bulma was one of many caused by rape and other situations that were running about the streets. She was the lowest of low life forms, never truly accepted by either race. She was one of the few that actually had an Aryan mother. The woman was such a ditz that she was amazed she'd actually had the brains to hide her pregnancy. But she had. And once she was born, she was sent off to live with her father, never too see her mother or know her. Part of Bulma's inner self suspected that her mother sent them the cots, and other needed but usually scarce items they had. It was no matter. She didn't know her father was sick, and it wasn't likely that it would have mattered.

Chichi re-entered the room and sighed. "His breathing is a lot better he's not wheezing quite as much and he's sleeping a bit more normally."

"That's good?"

"Yeah. Very good. That medicine was almost a miracle. I think he may live through this." Chichi smiled at her friend. "He's not quite so warm either."

"He'll get through this. He's done worse odds, right?" Bulma smiled. A strained and weary one, but a smile none-the-less.

"Yeah. We'll all get through this. Together."  
> > > > > >

"Kakarotto!" Yelled a short man of about twenty one with flame-like black hair and cold black eyes. His form was regal despite his height; he stood tall and proud, sculpted muscles covered by olive skin gleaming with sweat.

"Hai, Vegita-sama?" The young man, only sixteen with wild black hair, cool black eyes, and the same olive colored skin tones bowed before the first.

"Where were you? You are fifteen minutes late!" The first shouted.

"Gomen nasi, my prince, but I was held up by Freeza. To make you mad, my prince." He explained, looking angry.

"I see. He needn't know of my anger, but you better be ready for a serious beating, boy." The prince scowled.

"Of course, my prince." Kakarotto nodded. The two crouched into fighting stances, eyes light with a wild joy and adrenaline pumping.

The two were of the few survivors of the Saiya-Jin race, a rather viscious race of humanoid beings with monkey-like tails. It was rare for any full blood Saiya-Jin to have any hair or eye color other than black, though tail color did vary a bit more, in various shades of brown. The king had been one of the few exceptions to the hair color, with a reddish brown shade, and the prince, while it not being nearly so obvious, still had a blood colored tint to his coal colored hair. His tail, a dark mahogany, was wrapped around his waist in preparation for the fight.

Kakarotto, the younger and taller of the two, had the normal black on black hair,which stuck out in all directions, though his tail was a warmer shade of brown, almost like cherry wood. The duo wore the traditional armor of their people, a spandex like material for the body suite, the prince's in royal blue, Kakarotto's in black, and the white chest plate with a gold half oval around both the lower back and stomach. There was fairly small shoulder guards attached to them, favored less by the race and more by the two warriors and the prince's breastplate had the royal symbol on the right side.

They flew at each other in a violent dance, their moves showing off both power and grace. Ki glittered about their bodies, plummeting their faces into sharp relief. Their hands and feet were blurs and their movements were unseen by the normal human eye. Vegita, the prince, was knocked back several feet by a wayward punch, blood dripping from his nose. Kakarotto took the moment's respite to catch his breath, a trickle of blood falling from the corner of his mouth. Their gazes met and they began to move in a flurry of blows once more.

"That was a good workout today, my prince." Kakarotto laughed and grinned at the shorter Saiya-Jin when they had both stopped.

"I'll give you that, third class." The prince agreed.

It was not obvious to anyone that didn't know the two were good friends that they even liked each other at all. Kakarotto was indeed a third class by birth, and had managed to gain as much power as the prince in less amount of time. He would eventually pass the prince, but he was loyal, and Vegita was well liked by the younger Saiya-Jin despite his violate temperament.

Vegita, on the other hand, would never admit he liked Kakarotto in any way though that was expected. The two were almost brothers, but Freeza didn't know that. He only knew what they showed him, that they hated each other and Kakarotto only served the prince because he was stronger. Neither of which was true.

The intercom beeped and they glanced at each other and then back at the intercom. "Ouji-sama? Kakarotto?" The voice was that of Kakarotto's older brother, Radditsu. "Freeza wants to see you both in his quarters. He has a mission for you."

Vegita cursed and Kakarotto sighed. He hated the missions and Vegita knew it. He only did it because it was his life if he didn't and the planet would be purged anyway. "Let's see what he wants." Vegita snapped, now in a bad mood.

"Hai, Ouji-sama." Kakarotto agreed, both fearing that their scouters had been turned on without their knowing. Freeza would not have found anything odd about their sparring session but friendly conversation would be looked into and they could not afford the investigation.

The duo went quickly to Freeza's quarters and stopped at the door. The frog-like creature by the side glanced at the two. "Vegita and Kakarotto here by Lord Freeza's orders." Vegita snapped. The being cowered and ran into the room.

"Good." The voice that was heard gave no hint of the being's sex, and while Freeza was considered male, no one was entirely positive he was entirely straight. He could even be asexual, and no one would know. Freeza kept all records about his species a secret and the few the Saiya-Jins managed to gain were few and far between, thanks only to both Kakarotto and his father, Bardock. They were geniuses with electronics and Bardock was an excellent scientist. "Send them in." The creature continued.

Kakarotto and Vegita exchanged looks and stepped into the room. "Milord." They fell to their knees as the creature laughed. Holding in a grimace, both Saiya-Jins touched their foreheads to the floor and remained in that position until Freeza bade them to rise.

The creature turned to the window and swirled what appeared to be wine around in a delicate crystal glass. "We have buyers for the solar system Zen-Ha. The planet Freeza 74. It is very close to Tor-Amisa. I want the planet cleared."

"Freeza 74 is clear, milord." Kakarotto looked confused.

"You insolent fool! Not Freeza 74! Tor-Amisa!" Freeza roared. Kakarotto gulped.

"Of course, milord." He agreed quickly. "I am far below your brilliance to understand such a thing."

Freeza appeared to buy the flattery. Kakarotto nearly sighed in relief. "You leave in two hours." He added, almost as an after thought. "Now get out of my sight!"

"Of course, milord." The two Saiya-Jins bowed quickly from the room.

"I don't know why he sends me on missions with you, moron." Vegita could be heard through the door.

"I do not know either, my prince." Kakarotto replied softly.

"Did I tell you to speak, third class? I don't think so!" There was a noise of flesh on flesh and Freeza grinned.

"I will find out all about you soon, Vegita." He whispered softly. "Very soon."  
> > > > > >

(A/N) Well, something different! I thought my idea for half-breed revolution was interest, should it be the regular humans in the part, rather than Ananda and crew, so, I opted to write this! Ananda is not in it (though her name may be if I run out of them). I'm not too sure how it is, but I think it'll be interesting. Tell me what you think, please! Especially if you want more! This story probably will be one of those, must have reviews to continue since I'm not too sure about it! But, hopefully not. I haven't done that yet, and I don't wish to start now.  
Well, R/R, please!  
Later!  
Lady Foeseeker


	2. Defiance

Shadows Warriors  
Part 2  
Defiance 

Disclaimer: Must I really do this? I don't own.

Thanks to my reviewers!

ENJOY!  
> >

"Do you think he'll mind if we play around with the inhabitants a bit, Vegita?" Kakarotto stared out the window of the round space pod, looking at the blue and green planet below.

"Ask him." Vegita barked. Every one knew that Freeza had bugged the space pods and the two were acting as though they could agree on nothing.

"Fine, Vegita-sama." Kakakrotto said the prince's name in raw sarcasm. Vegita smirked. He needed some time of and what better way to spend time than by playing weaklings for fools? Not too many! He settled back to relax while Kakarotto called Freeza to see when the buyers of Freeza 74 wanted the planet cleared by and if they could spend a little time playing around.

Kakarotto rolled his eyes and keyed into the main ship's communication system. "Milord Freeza?" He asked, lowering his eyes.

"What is it monkey?" The reptilian-looking creature barked out in his genderless voice.

"I was wondering if we might spend a little time playing with these pitiful aliens...I haven't had time off in YEARS." Kakarotto smirked. "And what better way to spend it than by playing with their pitiful minds? Besides, I want to know what so taboo about Tor-Amisa, anyway."

"Have fun, monkey." Freeza rolled his eyes. "But if that planet hasn't been purged in six months, I'll kill you and everyone on it myself."

"Of course, milord." Kakarotto agreed hastily. "Anything you say, milord."

"At least you know your place, monkey." Freeza smirked, then cut the connection. Kakarotto made a face but opened a connection between his space pod and Vegita's.

"We can have some fun with this, my prince." Kakarotto smirked.

"Good. Now stop talking to me you worthless third class."

Kakarotto smirked, sent his prince an obscene gesture and flipped the communicator off. Vegita, giving the blank screen a shocked look for a moment, gave a short snort of amusement.  
> > > > > >

"Chichi! You're going to be late!" Bulma shouted, running towards the door. Her best friend came running after her, black hair flying.

"Oh man!" Chichi groaned. "Why me? Why today?"

"Because we're lucky, that's why, now COME ON!" Bulma raced towards the door and the two began to run down the street as fast as they could. The Aryans would not be happy if the two were late. And they would be lucky if they could sneak in.

It took them a few minutes to reach the building where they worked. Chichi gasped and Bulma resettled her wig and sighed. She was lucky to have the wig, she admitted silently to herself. Her blue hair was pinned up beneath it in a tight bun and the wig made it look like it was a dull brown. She was also wearing her trademark head-scarf to hide it as well, so the Aryans didn't think a thing of her.

Chichi sighed. She too wore a head scarf, making the Aryans think it was to cover a bad haircut. Which it was, but that was purposely done. Her thick hair was unevenly cut so that they would think her ugly. Eventually she'd have to re-cut it and make it look nice, but so far, no one ever questioned her about it.

"We aren't late yet, Bulma!" Chichi panted, racing to the building. They made it to their work places as the sounded. Both sighed in relief and Chichi mouthed, "That was close!" Bulma nodded her agreement.  
> > > > > >

"Aw come on Vegita! I'm hungry! Let's just land okay?" Kakarotto whined. Vegita rolled his eyes.

"It's times like this I wonder I don't kill you immediately." The prince informed him. Kakarotto laughed but crossed his arms. They had landed their pods in the wood about a day's walk from the nearest town and were flying towards it now.

"I know why you talk to me. If you didn't, there'd be no one to spar with." Kakarotto laughed. Vegita groaned. He actually made sense. He was spending way to much time around the insane Saiya-Jin.

"Let's land there! It's a town, ne?" Kakarotto pointed and Vegita sighed again.

"Fine, whatever. I don't care." He muttered under his breath for a few moments and the duo headed towards the muddy earth.

"Let's take out that building." Vegita smirked and pointed to some random factory building.

"Why?"

"No, I've got a better idea! We'll show up in style! We can take out half the building and then laugh as those pathetic weaklings come screaming from the debris!" Vegita cackled gleefully.

"I like that idea!" Kakarotto agreed. "So, which half are we blowing up? I think the nice half?"

"Hm...Sounds good to me!" Vegita smirked and held out his hand, Kakarotto doing the same. The two both let gathered small energy attacks and let them loose.  
> > > > > >

Bulma reached for the next piece of the box to put it into place when a sudden flare of heat washed over her. The people in the factory screamed and dove for cover. Including the Aryans, who were immediately up and yelling for them to resume their work and that those seconds had already made them behind.

"The building is on FIRE!" Chichi yelled, waving her arms to emphasize her point.

"I don't care!" The Aryan shouted, hitting her across the face with his fist. Chichi fell with a cry.

"CHICHI!" Bulma shouted, running towards her.

"Get back to work!" A man shouted, tripping up Bulma. She fell to the floor with a shout. Defeated, the blue eyed woman shot her friend an apologetic look and went towards her station as a second blast filled the room. She and the rest of the people were thrown back by the force of the explosion and there was a sickening crack as Chichi's head hit the floor.

"Get out of here! Evacuate!" The Aryans barked, moving everyone along.

"Chichi! Help, please!" Bulma tugged on an Aryan's uniform sleeve. "Please, sir, she's hurt..."

"I do not care!" The Aryan back handed her, sending her to the floor. The woman's eyes narrowed and she scowled.

Crawling over to where her friend lay, she began to drag her toward the exit, coughing on the smoke.

"Help me, please!" She cried a second time, collapsing to the floor.  
> > > > > >

Vegita and Kakarotto laughed as the workers rushed from the building, crying out in fear. "I don't know why this place is taboo, they are only a bunch of weaklings." Kakarotto laughed.

A large man, by the standards of the planet, with white blonde hair and blue eyes moved towards them threateningly. "Why aren't you working? And what are you wearing?" He demanded waving his gun.

"I? Work for you? Methinks not!" Vegita laughed. "I am the Prince of all Saiya-Jins and you are a weakling, a fool. You should grovel before me!"

"Anyone who is not Aryan is weak! They are scum! Primates." The Aryan replied with a snort.

"No one talks to the prince in such a manner!" Kakarotto snarled, lifting the man one handed and holding him off the ground but for his tip-toes.

The man let out a garbled noise and coughed, waving his arms. Several other Aryans came running, shouting and several fired at the men from point blank range. They laughed, expecting the strange men to fall, only to find out they were still standing and smirking.

"I _almost_ felt that." Kakarotto laughed. Vegita groaned.

"You sound like that fool brother of yours."

"Feh." Kakarotto spat, dropping the now dead Aryan. "They sicken me."

"Help me, please!" A soft voice cried from with in the building.

Kakarotto and Vegita exchanged looks and shrugged. "Why not? It's so fun to dash trust and false hope of stupid people." Vegita smirked.

"I like how you think, my prince." Kakarotto agreed.

The two walked quickly towards the building. Just inside were two inert forms, obviously not conscience. They had probably passed out from the smoke. Vegita lifted up the first, causing her head scarf and wig to fall to the floor. Both Saiya-Jins gasped when they saw her aquamarine hair.

"Do you think that is normal for these beings, my prince?" Kakarotto blinked.

"I don't know." Vegita shrugged. "Get the other one and let's go."

"Hai, Vegita-sama." Kakarotto lifted the other woman into his arms, her head scarf also falling to the floor, allowing her raven locks to flutter about her face.

"Perhaps we will keep these two, Kakarotto. The woman here are rather...delicate." Vegita gave and evil smile.

"Of course, my prince...we wouldn't want any harm to come to them." Kakarotto agreed.  
> > > > > >

"Nnn..." Bulma groaned and rubbed her head. "What happened? Where am I?" She rubbed her face. "Where's Chichi?"

"So, you wake." The voice was to deep to be female and the way the person spoke immediately told Bulma that they weren't from her town. In fact, they even sounded rather...educated. Which meant they were Aryan. Automatically, her hand went to her head to make sure her head scarf was in place. It was missing. And so was her wig. She gave a soft gasp and opened her eyes, ready to meet her fate.

Two men with coal black hair sat near a fire, the taller of the two looking at her calmly. Their hair was a mass of spikes, the shorter's sticking up like a candle flame and the tallest's was splayed in several directions.

"I-ah-Where's Chichi?" Bulma gulped. They weren't Aryans, but they still scared her. They was they looked at her, the way they acted. She surpressed a shudder.

"We scare you?" The shorter asked.

"Yes, sir." Bulma whispered.

"At least someone around here is sensible." The taller said.

"Sir?"

"What?"

"What is sen-si-bel?" Bulma asked, cringing. She awaited the slap.

"We are surrounded by morons, Kakarotto." The shorted told the taller. He nodded in agreement.  
> >

Vegita was amazed. How could someone not know their basic language? It was unthinkable. "Sensibility is common sense." He barked. The second woman then stirred, giving a soft sigh.

"What's going on, Bulma?" She asked, sitting up and looking around.

"That is a good question, Chichi. But no one's told me." Bulma scowled. "They jus' keep talking like those stupid Aryans and using words I don't know."

"As I said, you all are morons. I'm Prince Vegita and that's Kakarotto and we saved your asses from burning to death." Vegita crossed his arms. Chichi stared at them both, confused.

"Um, I hate to break in, but what is this Air-e-in you keep talking about?" Kakarotto interrupted.

"It's human." Bulma shrugged.

"You're one of these then?" Vegita looked surprised.

"No, I'm sub-human. Aryans are true human. Blond hair, blue eyed, where are you from? Space?" Chichi snorted.

"Yes, actually. We are Saiya-Jins." Kakarotto smirked.

"Great. I'm stuck with people that think they're from another planet." Bulma muttered under her breath.

"We are from another planet."

"Then why are you here?" Bulma demanded.

"To destroy this pitiful excuse for a mud ball." Vegita snarled. This woman was testing his patience.

"What? You can't-!" Bulma sputtered. "There are people on this planet! The Aryans hired you, didn't they?"

"But...why did you save us?" Chichi asked softly.

"Because we have other things in mind. We'll destroy your spirits and then you!" Vegita cackled.

"Oh, you big...bully!" Bluma slapped his as hard as she could across the face. The men blinked and Vegita grabbed her by the throat.

"Don't touch me again, woman." He growled, showing his teeth.

"I won't, sir." She whispered, looking down in fear. "Just...don't hurt me."

"I could kill you." He hissed, glaring.

"Please, sir...I meant nothing...I beg your forgiveness, sir..." She pleaded.

"Please, Prince Vegita, let go of her...she didn't mean to..." Chichi grasped his arm. "She meant no disrespect, sir...her temper gets the better of her at times..."

"Don't touch me." Vegita snarled.

Kakarotto grabbed Chichi, holding her against him, arms pinned to her sides. "I could do so many things to you." Kakarotto whispered viciously.

"No...please!" Chichi struggled to get free. "I thought-I thought you two would be different than them! Than the Aryans! I thought you wouldn't do such a thing."

"What made you think that?" Kakarotto whispered. His breath was hot on her ear.

"Y-you don't l-look like they do." She whimpered, afraid of what he may do.

"We didn't want attention like that...we were trying only to avoid it..." She had ceased her struggling by this point and was sobbing softly, tears running down her face. "Please...if you do it, at least spare Bulma..."

"Ah, the virgins." Kakarotto nodded.

"You just noticed this?" Vegita rolled his eyes. "And they think we have no honor. Humph." He dropped the blue haired woman to the ground and Kakarotto let go of Chichi. The other woman ran to her friend.

"Are you okay?" She touched Bulma's hand.

"I'll live." Bulma gave a weak smile. "I thought for sure they would...you know."

"Yeah. I guess we're lucky." Chichi gave a watery smile. "But we'll have bruises tomorrow."

"And we'll get whipped too." Bulma said softly. "We missed work."

"Well, that'll be fun." Chichi replied sarcasticlly.

"You are ours. You will not be harmed unless we say." Vegita snorted. "You think we went to all that trouble to simply let you go? I don't think so."

The two shrank back. "Of course, milord. But if we could return home? My father is ill and-." Vegita cut Bulma off.

"Tell us where this is. We will stay there. Our ships were not built for prolonged use like that."

"We live in the slums of the city. The middle building..." Bulma trailed off. The two Saiya-Jins lifted them up and took off towards the city as night fell.  
> >

(A/N) Well, second chapter! Hope you like! Review, plase! Flames are for s'mores!  
Later!  
Lady Foeseeker


	3. Fearless

Shadow Warriors  
Part 3  
Fearless 

Disclaimer: Right...and I'm a flying Pig.

ENJOY!  
> >

Bulma shrieked as she felt herself being lifted from the ground. Chichi, eyes squeezed shut in fear, didn't even squeak. Her vocal cords had frozen in her terror. How would these men know her fear of heights? The last time she'd been up more than three stories, an Aryan man had held her out the window and threatened to drop her.

The woman latched her arms around Kakarotto's neck and buried her face in his chest. She was positively terrified. Bulma, seeing her friend's terror, dropped her head down. "If you could...go lower to the ground, milord..." She whispered to Vegita, not meeting his eyes.

"Whatever for, Woman?" Vegita snickered.

"Chichi is...afraid of heights, milord..." Bulma whispered softly. "She was held out of a third story window about a year ago...it is her biggest fear, to be dropped."

"Please." Vegita snorted. "If we were going to drop you, we'd have done it long ago. But I think my grip is slipping." He loosened his arms slightly and Bulma gasped, tightening her grasp on his neck.

"Forgive me, milord. I spoke out of place." The woman bowed her head.

Vegita and Kakarotto exchanged looks. What had made these two so submissive? Would the entire planet be like that? What fun was it to eradicate people that were already dead in soul?

"Look, woman. What building is yours?" Kakarotto asked the burden in his arms, and stopped to wait for her answer.

"It's-." Bulma began.

"SILENCE!" Vegita barked. "You were not asked! Keep your mouth shut!"

"Of course, milord." She murmured.

Chichi trembled as she looked up into Kakarotto's face, but avoided his eyes. "Please, milord, I am afraid of heights. Don't make me...Bulma knows..." She trailed off.

"I didn't ask your pathetic friend, did I?" Kakarotto's voice was deceptively calm.

"No, milord...you did not." Came the whispered agreement.

"Now tell me which building is yours!" He snapped. Chichi squeaked.

"Yes, of course, milord..." Chichi gulped, looking towards the ground below. She gasped. "It's so beautiful."

"Right. Now tell me where you live or I will drop you." Kakarotto stated shortly. He really would have dropped her too, at least, that's what he told himself. Now he only had to believe it.

"That one...the tallest of those six." Chichi pointed. "We live on the second floor. You can land on the fire escape, but it's rusty so we need to be careful."

"Of course. I might fall and die because I fell off a rusty fire escape and could _fly_." Kakarotto pointed out, rather sarcastically. Chichi blushed and looked down, trying to hid her amusement. A corner of her mouth quirked and Kakarotto smiled inwardly. Maybe these people weren't dead in soul. They still laughed.

The four landed outside the window of the building softly, Vegita prying it open easily. When they entered, the first thing the two Saiya-Jins noticed was soft, rattled breathing. "I suppose that is your father?" Vegita asked, referring to the breathing.

"Yes, milord, it is--he is very sick. We were afraid he might die, but he seems to be getting better." Bulma explained in a whisper.

"B-bulma?" The man wheezed from the next room. "Ch-chichi? Is that--is that you, girls?"

"Yes, Papa. We brought company." Bulma walked into the room. She lifted her father so Chichi could get him some water and check his temperature. "He's cooler now, Chi-chan." Bulma turned toward her "sister".

"That's good. How do you feel, Papa?" Chichi took the water from his lips.

"Like I've been sick." Her father confessed. "How did you get me better?"

"I stole some medicine." Bulma admitted, blushing.

"You did _what?_" Her father all but yelled in his shock.

"Shh! Do you want someone to hear you, Daddy?" Bulma covered his mouth. "I couldn't just let you die!"

"But to steal what we do not deserve? That is Treason!" His voice was a horse whisper. "You must be mad!"

"No, Papa! You were dying! I wasn't about to allow that!"

"I would have done it if she had not." Chichi broke in. "You are worth ten of them and we weren't going to let you die!"

"Bulma, Chichi..." Her father trailed off, and sighed, going limp in Bulma's arms.

"He's asleep." Bulma whispered, setting him back. The two tip-toed out of the room.  
> >

"What's wrong with him?" Vegita questioned harshly. "He sounds ready to die. Why not simply kill him and put him out of his misery?"

"How dare you!" Bulma snarled, getting to her feet. "How dare you suggest such a thing? Would you kill your own father? You blood thirsty murderer!"

Vegita rose calmly to his feet. "Do not speak to me in such a way, Woman." Vegita pinned her to a wall, arms over her head. "Or do you not know what I could do to you?"

"Let her go!" Chichi sprang at the man, drawing her arm back, ready to punch him...only to be caught in Kakarotto's strong grip. The woman cried out, falling limp in his arms, tears in her eyes. "Don't hurt her!" She pleaded, a hysterical edge. "I beg you...please!"

"Shut up, wench!" Vegita backhanded her lightly, enough to sting but do no other harm.

Chichi's head snapped to the side; she had not been ready for the blow. "You-you hit me. I thought you were different..." Chichi trailed off.

Vegita rolled his eyes. "Females..." He hissed in exasperation, then, louder, he added, "Don't be stupid. You were growing hysterical."

"His...ter...eh...cal?" Chichi repeated, curiously. "What's that?"

"Are you people stupid?" Vegita demanded.

"Well, we're pretty smart for never going to...what do the Aryans call it? Oh yeah...for not going to school!" Bulma protested. Vegita turned quickly towards her, surprise showing only in his eyes.

Bulma, realizing her vulnerable position, tried to shrink back. "You've never had schooling of any sort?" He raised an eyebrow.

"No, sir." Bulma replied, not meeting his eyes.

"Stop avoiding me!" He roared. How he'd love to hurt her, but something stopped him. They looked so small, defeated. Almost like a lost little puppy. But he killed lost little puppies for kicks. Why did this group of people have such an affect on him? Maybe it was the Saiya-Jin like appearance. That had to be it, it couldn't be anything else, right?

"I'm sorry, milord." Bulma whispered. Vegita sighed and let her go. Kakarotto, still holding Chichi to prevent her from attacking Vegita, did the same.

"So, tell me, why are you enslaved in the first place?" Kakarotto broke the silence, moments later.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this, at least, that's what my grandmother said her mother told her." Bulma sat down on the thin carpet of the main room. "We sided with Germany, a country from a long time ago, in a war and Germany won. The dictator that was ruling Germany forced us to be like this. But we're sub-human so it makes little difference." Bulma shrugged.

"Sub-human? You are the same species..." Kakarotto blinked in confusion.

"No we aren't." Chichi disagreed. "We look different. They said we're barely above primates."

"Really? Then tell me, how is it that you are smarter than several Aryans we've met?" Vegita knew he had them both with that question.

"I'm a freak of nature and shouldn't really be alive, but here I am." Bulma shrugged.

"I find that hard to believe." Vegita crossed his arms over his chest and scowled. "But you just keep telling yourself that."

"I--what are you talking about?" Bulma shook her head. "You're mad. I think you lost your sanity when you crashed."

"Hmph. I'm hungry, Woman. Bring me food."

"Of course, milord. Would you like anything, Master Kakarotto?"

Kakarotto glanced up. "Sure. But make it quick. I'm starved."

"I'm afraid we've only a little food. We don't get fed much." Bulma looked down. "Daddy says that's why I'm so thin."

"It wouldn't surprise me," Vegita snorted. "Now get me my food."

"Right away, milord." Bulma and Chichi bowed and walked quickly from the room.  
> >

"What do you make of these two?" Kakarotto questioned Vegita.

"I'm not to sure what to make of this whole damn planet!" Vegita snapped. "Sub-humans? Who made up this crap? The least they could do was get a better name."

Kakarotto shrugged. "What of the name? It's like Freeza. Perhaps he made the planet taboo to prevent us from finding this out?"

"No...there was something else that made this place taboo. I just don't know what yet." The two Saiya-Jin warriors fell silent as the woman entered the room, holding two trays of food.

Both Saiya-Jins eyed the meager rations. "You call this food?" Vegita demanded.

"It is all we have." Chichi told him timidly, handing him the bowl of gruel.

"Where is your portion of this mess?" Kakarotto asked.

"We gave it to you. We don't need it, truly." Chichi bowed. "Just eat."

Vegita and Kakarotto exchanged looks. If this was all they got it was little wonder that everyone was so thin. Vegita rose gracefully to his feet and took off through the still open window. Bulma gasped.

"We're not to be out after dark!" She told the other man, eyeing the setting sun. "Where is he going?"

"To get our meal. We can't eat this...stuff." Kakarotto wrinkled his nose. "It would not fill a baby Saiya-Jin, never mind a fully grown one."

"It's all we have." Bulma told him wearily. "He will not steal, will he?"

"I'm assuming you have animals in your forests and fish living around here somewhere?" Kakarotto snorted.

"Well, yes, but we can't hunt either. It's against the rules..." Chichi trailed off at Kakarotto's look of contempt.

"Just wait." He snapped.

Vegita reappeared nearly an hour later, holding several of what looked like deer, and a few fish. All were skinned and gutted and Vegita, before bringing them inside, had cut them into smaller pieces. "Cook this." He ordered, sitting down. "It will feed us all."

"Milord, this against the rules!" Bulma protested. "We aren't supposed to hunt or fish! Only the Aryans may!"

"Oh please." Vegita snorted. "If anyone questions me, I'll kill them. Problem solved."

"That have guns..." Chichi whispered. "And we do not. They will slaughter us if we try to rebel!"

"Humph." The two Saiya-Jin warriors rolled their eyes. "Give my a break." Kakarotto added. "If we can blow up a building, we can surely take a few...guns on and live."

"I don't know..." Chichi shook her head. "You two are not like anyone I've ever met before." She admitted. Bulma nodded in agreement.

"But bullets will still kill you." Bulma pointed out.

"Are you going to cook that or will we have to eat it raw?" Vegita sneered.

"I shall cook it, milord." Chichi bowed and nearly sprinted from the room in her haste to leave. Bulma, however, sat down.

"I would very much like to know what is going on." Bluma glared pointedly at the two.

"It is the same thing I told you earlier." Vegita sighed. Humans! "We are Saiya-Jins from Vegita-sei and we are here to destroy this little mudball."

"What is a Sigh-Jin?" Bulma asked, unaware she had messed up the name of the warrior's race.

"Saiya-Jin." Kakarotto corrected. "We are feared where ever we are known. This planet is years behind schedule, you should have been into space at least once by now, so you wouldn't know of other life forms, but our Master," Kakarotto spat the word out like a curse, "told us to clear the planet. We haven't had time off in a while, so we asked to have it now to mess with your small minds. Then we blow up the planet."

Bulma gasped and shook her head. "There's no way...and you follow him? Like good little lapdogs?"

Vegita and Kakarotto both growled, hands twitching. "What is it that you do for these Aryans?" Vegita snarled. "You do for them what we do for Lord Freeza. Because he is very powerful and we have no choice."

"I-I didn't know. I'm sorry, milord. My tongue gets away from me at times..." She admitted softly.

Vegita grunted, but made no move to harm her. Chichi, walking in with the food, saved the situation by mere chance. The two Saiya-Jins, having been in a drugged sleep for almost a week, began to scarf down food. The two woman stepped back, hands behind their backs. The Saiya-Jins paused for a moment.

"What are you doing?" Vegita demanded.

"Serving you." Chichi said, surprised. "Why? Are we doing something wrong?"

"You are supposed to eat something." Kakarotto explained. "That's why he got the fish."

"Oh...We were just going to eat what we brought earlier..." Chichi trailed off at the look on Kakarotto's face.

"Eat." He commanded. "That is not worthy of dogs and you will not eat it while we have food here."

"Yes, milord." The woman bowed and took a small bit of food from the table. Vegita rolled his eyes and fixed two plates, piled with food, and handed one to each of them. He knew they couldn't eat that much, but they would at least try and he and Kakarotto could eat what was left. The women, ready to protest, were silenced with a glare. Both began to eat.

After everyone had eaten and the dishes were done, the women told the warriors that they would sleep on the floor and give the men their beds. Both Saiya-Jins gave a decisive snort and flatly told the woman that was not going to happen. Both grabbed a thin ratty blanket and settled on the floor.  
> >

It was very cold. Chichi shivered it the frigid air of the apartment unaware that her lips were slowly turning blue. Bulma was asleep and Chichi didn't want to wake anyone up, but the girl decided to get a drink of water before going back to sleep. Passing the guests as quietly as she could, she didn't notice that Kakarotto had woken up. The girl got her drink and Kakarotto nearly gasped when she turned around. Her lips were blue and she was shaking uncontrollably, the first signs of hypothermia.

"Chichi?" He got up and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Ka-ka-kakarotto?" She chattered out.

"You are freezing." He informed her, gathering her in his arms and igniting his ki around them both to warm her up.

"No, I'm fine, really!" She protested, teeth still chattering. "Just a little chilly's all."

"Right. Whatever." Kakarotto rolled his eyes. "Where's your blanket?"

"Papa needed them." Chichi whispered.

Vegita groaned, rolling over. "What's going on?" He asked, not yet awake.

"They are freezing, Vegita." Kakarotto explained. "This one is getting hypothermia and I'm not sure of the state of the other one yet."

Vegita, upon hearing that, quickly got up. "She's passed out from cold." He informed them both. "We need to warm them up."

"I know, Vegita. I took the same class you did." Kakarotto rolled his eyes and picked his blanket off the floor. Plunking Chichi down on her cot he laid down next to her, allowing his ki to continue warming them both. She gave a soft sigh-she was already asleep-and snuggled closer to the warmth.

Bluma, not waking up even though she was no longer unconscience, did the same to Vegita. They did not dream for the first time in a long while.  
> >

(A/N) Well, another chapter! I'm not too sure I like this all that well, but I figure that I may as well post it, ne? Some of you might like it! This is mostly filler, trying to figure out what's happening , getting to know each other. Boring, but necessary. Shrugs Well, hope you like! Review, please!  
Later!  
Lady Foeseeker


	4. Encased in Stone

Shadow Warriors  
Part 4  
Encased in Stone 

Disclaimer: Um...yeah, I own it. Sure. Do I _look_ like a guy? Am I rich? _No_! Therefore, _I can't own_! Hee hee.

To Everyone: This isn't up to my standards, I'm afraid, but I wanted to get a new chapter out. I had major's writer's block and I'm very sorry. Suggestions are nice but flames will murder the nice ego I've tried to build for myself at the moment, so try to keep them down, please? Thanks! I'm glad y'all liked!

ENJOY!  
> >

Bulma gave a small sigh and burrowed into the warm thing next to her. She hadn't been truly warm in a very long time. Thoughts wandered though her mind, the most prominent wondering where the warmth came from. Her eyes fluttered open. And she was face to face with the Saiya-Jin prince from the night before. The woman gasped, waking the sleeping prince, and threw herself to the floor, shouting apologies.

Vegita blinked in surprise, but made no other gesture. "What are you blathering about?" He asked, somewhat shocked.

"I didn't mean to...to...um..." She was at a loss, not entirely sure how she'd woken up next to him.

"You were freezing to death. I would hate loosing my toy, so I had to keep you warm." He rolled his eyes. "Now get off the floor."

Bulma grumbled something about not being a toy, but rose to her feet as ordered. She, like the rest of the non-Aryans, had learned long ago not to disagree with those with more power. It was not wise, especially if they would kill you.

Vegita gave a snort and rose as well, going over to the bed Kakarotto was settled in and booted him awake, careful not to hit the fragile human next to the other Saiya-Jin. Kakarotto snapped awake and leapt from the bed, still holding Chichi. Vegita raised an eyebrow and gestured to the female in his arms, to which Kakarotto blushed and put her down quickly.

The black haired woman woke with a soft moan, black eyes fluttering open. "What's happening?" Her eyes widened at the men in front of her before she remembered who they were.

She got quickly to her feet and bowed low. "Good morning, sirs. Would you like breakfast?"

"Not if it's gruel." Kakarotto shuddered.

"We have nothing else, sir." Chichi whispered.

"I'm going hunting." Vegita rolled his eyes. "I refuse to eat that shit."

Bulma bit her lip and said nothing, not wanting to draw attention to herself. It was true that the foreign strangers had not harmed them despite the duo's power, and that they seemed slightly outraged at the treatment of the two, but it was also apparent that they wouldn't take any shenanigans from the women either.

"I will hunt today, my prince." Kakarotto smiled. "I need to vent some...frustrations."

"Right. Go. I don't care." Vegita waved a hand.

Bulma sighed. There went work today. That meant a beating tomorrow. Vegita's ears twitched. "What was the sigh for, woman? Do we burden you?"

"What? N-n-no! Of c-course n-not!" She stammered.

"Then why did you sigh?" He demanded.

"I-we-Chichi and I will miss work." Bulma admitted.

"Are you that upset over it?"

"No! No, not at all! But if we don't go, we shall be beaten!" Bulam exclaimed.

The Saiya-Jin prince snorted. "I told you, you belong to _me_. That means that you will have no harm come to you with out my permission. You humans, so stupid."

"I'm supposed to be stupid." She reminded him softly. "I'm sub-human."

"That's a load of shit and whatever jackass said that needs to get his brain checked. Get over it." Vegita snarled. Bulma winced.

"I...of course." She nodded.

Chichi shrunk back and then ran into the other room to check on Bulma's father. He was breathing normally and his temperature had fallen to normal. All in all, the man was nearly better. The woman gave a sigh of relief. The pills had almost been a miracle. She smiled and grinned at Bulma. "He's almost better. And if we can keep him hidden for just a little longer..." Chichi told her, excited.

"Good!" Bulma smiled. "They won't get him! And he'll be old enough that he only has to work six days a week instead of seven!"

Vegita raised en eyebrow at their excited talk. "Explain all that." He commanded, crossing his arms.

"The work system?" Bulma asked. At his nod she continued, "It's not really all that complicated. The children at first sent to work at six one day a week. At eleven it goes to three, at sixteen it's seven until you turn fifty when it goes to six. If you manage to live to seventy, you work three days again. No one lives to be eighty." Bulma whispered. "But if someone did, it'd be back to one day."

Vegita nodded and frowned. This race was confusing. And so Saiya-Jin looking, despite the odd colored hair. The closest he'd ever seen and he'd been to (and killed off) a lot of both people and places.

Bulma fell silent and Chichi had yet to say a word, hoping they didn't offend the man. They weren't entirely positive what he was...he didn't seem like a captor, but that's what he really was, and he wasn't a friend. The thought did cross Bulma's mind that he was quite handsome, however...

Kakarotto stormed in holding their breakfast and covered in blood. "I needed that." He smirked. He'd obviously been out killing _something_, though the what was a bit of a mystery to the Saiya-Jin prince. Most likely animals, but maybe a couple of humans. No matter, they'd all die eventually. He looked into the tiny kitchen at the two human females cooking at the meager stove. Except, perhaps, those two. They amused him. And that Woman's father so she didn't whine at him.

Kakarotto glanced at the prince, wondering what he was thinking but not asking. Vegita hated to be interrogated and Kakarotto was not going to get the slightly older man riled up over something like that. He took forever to calm down. The Saiya-Jin warrior made a face while remember the last time he'd made that stupid mistake and shuddered. No, he would leave the Saiya-Jin prince to his thoughts.

And then, it was time to eat. Chichi and Bulma stepped back wondering if they had all limbs still attached. The two were whirl winds and it was probably quite possible to loose a limb in their initial onslaught.

It wasn't long before the food was gone and the two Saiya-Jins rose gracefully to their feet. "You will show us around today." Vegita commanded.

"Of course, milord." Bulma gulped, remembering how strong the warrior was.

Chichi bowed in response then gulped. "We must tell the work adviser first, milord. If he lets us..."

"You _will_ show us around, girl." Kakarotto broke in. "You are not given a choice."

Chichi backed slowly away, eyes holding a look of fear. "Of c-c-course, milord." She quickly agreed.

Kakarotto and Vegita traded glances. "This is pathetic." Vegita said in their native language of Saiya-Go.

Kakarotto shrugged. "I know, Vegita-ouji, but they don't seem to realize it." He answered in kind.

"Let's go." He snapped abruptly, switching to Japanese.

"Of course, milord. Follow me, sir." Chichi gestured to the door and lead the way outside. It was the first time either of the Saiya-Jins got a chance to look at the slums around them. It was all both could do to remain expressionless.

Rickety buildings slumped tiredly against one another as broken windows and doors swayed and creaked in the morning air. Mud covered the cracked streets and every plant near the slums was dying. Dried blood was everywhere, there was too much to clean up properly, and laundry hung in several open windows, acting as curtains while they dried only to become grimy from the dust laden breeze.

"This is disgusting." Kakarotto crinkled his nose at the scent.

Bulma and Chichi looked about in confusion. "I don't understand." Bulma shrugged. "Looks okay to me."

"I'm not going to answer that." Kakarotto growled. Vegita gave a soft huff of annoyance.

"If we can continue this some time today?" He snapped, not pleased.

"Sorry, milord!" Bulma immediately agreed, hurrying towards the better section of town where the Aryans lived.

The change was immediate and obvious. The houses stood alone and farther apart, with a yard that was well kept. Children in pretty clothes played while men and women talked. "Sub-humans" mowed the lawns and tended the gardens. They houses were in good condition, the walls insulated against the cold.

Vegita looked about and nodded. "We will have to get one of these houses." He decided with a nod. "I don't like where we are."

"Only the Aryans can live here." Chichi told them. "That's why the houses are so nice. I always pretended that I lived in one when I was little. Sometimes the children as taken as house servants. They are the best off. Food, clothing, everything."

Bulma nodded. "They get a little ed-u-ca-tion too." She said wistfully. "I always wanted to be able to read a little bit. And even write. But we can't learn. Everyone says so."

Vegita frowned and shook his head. "No matter." He waved a hand.

Something bounced into the street and hit his leg. He reached down, grabbing it in his hand and glanced at it. "What is this?" He asked holding it out.

"A ball. A play toy for Aryan children." Chichi informed him. "The little girl will want it back."

"So?" Vegita snorted.

The child hurried across the street. "Give me my ball, sub-human." She ordered.

Vegita raised an eyebrow. "What will you do if I don't?" He smirked.

"Tell my Daddy and he'll kill you." The girl rolled her eyes. "He's a guard."

"And?" he asked shrugging.

"And he has a gun." She added.

"I'm so afraid." Vegita laughed. "A pathetic human hurt me? Yeah right."

The girl didn't seem phased. "Daddy!" She yelled, waving. "The sub-human won't give me back my ball!"

The man pulled out a gun and fired a few rounds at the Saiya-Jin prince. The prince glanced toward Kakarotto who rolled his eyes.

"These pitiful weapons." He sighed. His fist clenched and the ball popped. The little girl began to cry.

"He broke it, daddy." She wailed. "And you missed!"

The man walked calmly across the street, held the gun to Vegita's head, and fired. Vegita sighed.

"Stupid humans."

The man gaped when he noticed there was no blood. "Y-you should be d-dead!" He gasped.

"Of course. I think I missed that little fact when I felt the pin prick in my forehead." Vergita snorted.

Kakarotto laughed. "Should we mess around or simply kill him?"

"I'm done playing. Kill him." Vegita ardered.

Kakarotto stretched out a hand. A brilliant flash of light appeared and then...nothing. The man was gone. Not even ash remained.

The little girl looked up, wide eyed. "D-d-daddy!" She shouted.

Kakarotto held out his hand. "You can join him." He grinned.

"N-no!" Chichi cried, throwing herself in front of the child. "She's only a little girl!"

The Saiya-Jin's eyes softened. "I know. But it will have to be done later anyway." He said, gently moving her form the beam's path and holding out his hand. There was a second flash...and she was gone.  
> >

(A/N) Okay, another chapter. It's shorter, but that can't be helped. I'm writng through writers block. Goman. Now then, review and tell me what I can do to make this better! HELP! It stinks! Though it IS better than expected.  
Review, please!  
Lady Foeseeker


	5. Crying Insanity

Shadow Warriors  
Part Five  
Crying Insanity 

Disclaimer: I'm only playing for a time. They don't belong to me. . . yet.

Okay, this took me forever to update (only a year and nine months, come on!) and I don't know why, but I'm doing it now and I won't be doing that again, so, I hope you like the chapter that I'm finally getting out.

So, without further ado,  
ENJOY!  
> >

Chichi screamed as the bright light flared from Kakarotto's palm. "No!"

Kakarotto didn't look amused as he roughly shoved her away. "Listen, human," he sneered, "I will do as I please."

Chichi bit her lip, looking up at the Saiya-Jin warrior with her dark eyes shining with unshed tears. "But she was just a little girl," Chichi whispered. "You didn't have to kill her."

Kakarotto didn't reply, but the prince gave a snort of annoyance. "Listen, wench, you had best learn you place!"

Bulma glanced towards the upset woman and turned back to the Saiya-Jin prince. "She meant no disrespect, milord. She's just upset because the Aryans are supposed to be the master race and you just killed one. . ."

Vegita laughed at the blue haired woman's boldness. "I think it was the fact that Kakarotto killed a child," He pointed out coolly. "Now, I want you to take us to where we may acquire one of these houses."

"The west sector. We've never been there. If you want to get in, one of the Aryans has to take you. And we hardly rate getting noticed by one of them." Chichi offered him a small smile, though it was somewhat watery. Kakarotto smirked at her, the closest he would come to either smiling or apologizing, but it made the black haired woman's timid smile grow a bit wider.

"Are you going to take us there?" Vegita tapped his foot in annoyance.

"We can't." Bulma said simply.

"And why is that?" Vegita figured he would scream if he heard that excuse one more time.

"We don't know where it is." Bulma tilted her head in a confused manner. He should have figured that. The two women didn't really _want_ to die so they would be cooperating with them until an opportune moment arose for their escape. Though that didn't seem like it would happen anytime soon.

Vegita growled and buried his face in his hands, ready to scream in frustration. This day couldn't get any worse, could it? He clenched his fists and Kakarotto gave a sudden smirk, "You might try to take out a few of these 'humans' for stress relief, my prince."

Vegita gave a feral grin, "I like that idea." Then, before anyone had time to move or protest, Vegita had taken out half a block. Kakarotto was right. It did relieve his stress. He stepped forward and grabbed one of the Aryans by the arm, lifting him off the ground with ease.

"Take us to the west sector." He commanded.

"Let me alone, sub-human. You have no control over me."

"I just took out half this block. Do you wish to join it?" Vegita snapped, eyes flashing dangerously. The man shook his head wildly, sandy blond hair flipping in the breeze. His blue eyes were almost the size of dinner plates and it made Vegita rather annoyed as this human from the "master race" groveled at him.

"I'll--I'll show you!" The man gulped. Bulma and Chichi glanced at one another and meekly reappeared from their vantage point behind Kakarotto.

"You!" The man snapped, trying to attack the two, "Why aren't you two working?"

"They are," Vegita shook him lightly, annoyed with the man's useless chatter. "They work for me now." The annoyed Saiya-Jin dropped the man and gestured for him to lead the way. The man scrambled down the street, headed towards several, larger buildings in the distance.

"If you go into that section and take a left at the first street, you get to left sector," The man panted. "The house buying office is in the center."

"Thank you," Vegita smirked, before raising a hand and disintegrating the man instantly from a ki blast. "That will be all."

"The SS lives there," Chichi whispered to Kakarotto, despite her panting. "They're the guards to the Master, milord. He's the one that rules over us." She gestured to the larger buildings they were heading towards.

The two girls hurried as fast as they could, but the Saiya-Jins were still stronger, faster, and little by little, the girls began to fall behind. They were afraid of the consequences of not keeping up so they did not dare call out as the two Saiya-Jins for help of to slow their fast pace.

Kakarotto was the first to notice them missing and turned around, sighing in frustration. "They can't keep up, Vegita-ouji."

Vegita turned to see the two lagging nearly a half block behind, and slowing, hands on their knees. "That's not my problem, is it, Kakarotto?" He asked, but turned back to get them anyway.

The two Saiya-Jin warriors lifted the women up with ease and resumed their mad dash down the street. "Thank you milord," Bulma managed to pant once she got some semblance of her breath back.

Vegita rolled his eyes at her reverent tone and Bulma, fully regaining her breath, gestured to the huge castle at the top of the hill. "That's one of the Master's houses. His summer house, I think. He lives in the south over the winter, where there is no snow."

"Snow, eh?" Vegita gave a short smirk. It would be snowing soon enough, he thought, but with ash rather than water. Kakarotto caught his dark look and smirked, having a fair guess at what his prince was thinking. The taller Saiya-Jin could hardly help the fact he was bored. He was just hoping that soon they could over throw Freeza and take over the universe. Vegita would be a much better ruler than that stupid lizard.

The two slipped into a building that proudly proclaimed itself a real estate office and Vegita slammed a hand onto the table. "I demand service." He hissed.

"We don't cater to Sub-Humans," The man behind the desk sneered. "We're only for the upper class Aryans."

"That's nice," Vegita obviously didn't care. "But if you want to live, you WILL serve the Prince of the Saiya-Jins."

"What are you going to do?" The man snickered. "Report me to your commanding officer?"

"Actually, I was going to turn you into dinner," Vegita smirked. "I'm feeling. . . peckish."

"That's cannibalism!" The man looked horrified.

"They really _are_ stupid," Kakarotto looked somewhat affronted. "Don't you know that cannibalism is eating your _own_ species? If we're sub-humans, which we aren't, by the way, then we wouldn't be eating our own species. And since we're not even _from_ this planet and I'm certainly not going to eat my prince, there is no way I'm going to be a cannibal."

A scowl crossed the man's features. "Do you dare think I'm wrong?"

"I just said that," Kakarotto pointed out. "There was no 'think' to it. I _know_ you're wrong. Otherwise, I wouldn't have said anything."

The man mouthed like a landed fish for several moments, then turned his back to them. "Get out of my shop. This is a respectable establishment, unlike where the likes of _you_ come from."

Vegita snarled something, holding out a hand. "No one insults me and lives. Have a nice afterlife." There was no time for the man to scream, no time for anything to happen, just one moment he was there, the next he was gone.

"That was _beautiful_, my prince," Kakarotto applauded. "Absolutely _perfect_."

"I'd say that rated a ten," Bulma grinned shyly.

"A ten?" Kakarotto and Vegita blinked, confused.

"The Aryans have these competitions against each other, and in order to see how well they did, judges give them numbers, and when they add them, they get ranks. Ten is perfect, one is really really bad. And zero is like. . . you just didn't show up," Bulma explained. "It makes it really easy for us to tell who's best and who's worst."

"I see," Kakarotto nodded sagely. "More human weirdness."

"Of course. We're just so strange. How _do_ you do it?" Chichi grinned. The Saiya-Jins were more than a little shocked. The two woman had said more in jest that day than they had ever said any other time.

"I still want a bloody house," Vegita reminded them coolly.

Bulma flipped the book open. "That's easy enough. There are four empty houses in the eastern sector, and two for-sale-but-not-empty-yet houses in the north. Here are pictures and floor plans of both houses."

Vegita tapped one of the empty houses in the east sector, nodding. It was stone on the outside, and Absolutely _huge_. "You will move in to here, with us. We will need servants to keep the house properly clean."

"But--milord--my father--!" Bulma looked stricken.

"Don't be stupid. I need maintenance. He will be coming as well. Mark it as mine and let's go." Vegita had gained no more patience, though his stress was considerably lower. Killing was good for the soul, he reflected.

"All done," Bulma said.

"Good."

Vegita and Kakarotto picked them up, taking off, and going towards the girls' home. They would retrieve her father, and then go to the new house. Vegita couldn't wait to get out of that _dump_, and that was using the term loosely. The two Saiya-Jins were mere blurs to any humans that were watching the sky, and Vegita ended up taking out a house where he thought the human may have lived--he was wrong, but he didn't really care. An Aryan lived there and they all irritated him.

"Father!" Bulma called, rushing into the small apartment.

"Get up old man, we're leaving this dump." Vegita walked smoothly into the man's room.

"He's _gone_," Bulma gasped. "Vegita, the Aryans took my father! And that means they're going to kill him!"

"Of course they won't, onna," Vegita soothed as best he could. "I'll go fetch him. Kakarotto, take these two to the house and I shall collect the onna's father."

"All right, Vegita," Kakarotto shrugged. "Just be sure to save some for me, eh?"

"Right, right," Vegita was gone before they could blink.

They hadn't gotten very far with the human before Vegita found him, in the back of a truck headed towards the city gates. He stopped the truck by blowing out the tires after he had grabbed the human out of the back. "How dare you take something that I wanted to keep here," Vegita snapped, more than a little annoyed. "I had to go looking for him, and listen to that woman whine."

The Aryan glared at him, and pulled out his gun. "Back off, sub-human," He growled. Vegita rolled his eyes and put the human on the ground and stepped in front of him. From what Bulma had said, those bullets would kill a human. The Aryan fired.

Vegita gave a grunt of annoyance, and caught half the bullets, allowing the other half to hit him. It wasn't like it hurt, after all. He sighed, sending the bullets he caught back towards the Aryan, killing him immediately. "Stupid, pathetic human," Vegita grumbled, then blew the rest of the truck and everyone in it sky high as well.

He flung Bulma's father over his shoulder and headed towards the house they were now living in. It beat that dump the woman had lived in, after all. He still wasn't fond of it. Of course, the technology might have also been getting on his nerves. The planet was very behind in technology. No holo-vision, they had television--the stupid flat version of the holo-vision--and it only had three channels, and a cheap radio that wasn't worth the sound it produced. This whole planet was beginning to bother him. Maybe they wouldn't stay for six months.

"You got him! Oh thank you, Vegita!" Bulma came running from the house, and threw her arms around the irrate Saiya-Jin prince. "No one has ever done anything so nice."

Vegita grunted, ignoring the hug and took the man into the house and dumped him on one of the beds, then looked around. The house was nice enough, there was no doubt about that. The entrance hall was two stories and bright. The house had no less than ten bed rooms, seven baths, and enough room for an army. At least, that's what Bulma thought.

"Are you two hungry? We get a lot of food here!" Chichi smiled and gestured to the large kitchen. "And there's a large library upstairs if you'd like to look. Apparently, the people that lived here last died, so the house was going to be sold with all their things. We just happened to get it."

"The food is really good, my prince," Kakarotto said, chewing on what seemed to be a watermelon. "And fresh. We shouldn't have to hunt but every other day, and we can send these humans to buy us more, since we now live here."

"Good. Where's the kitchen?" Vegita wandered down the hall, licking his lips. Meat may have been the main part of a Saiya-Jins diet, but that didn't mean they didn't need other types of food as well. And Vegita wasn't going to pass up a chance for good food, especially not on this planet where he had actually had to forage for stuff.

Chichi lead the Saiya-Jin prince to the kitchen as Bulma went to check on her father. Kakarotto was left standing in the main hall, scratching his head. Where did every one go?" He wondered aloud, then turned to leave. He might not be able to find them, but that didn't mean he couldn't wreak havoc on this world instead. He wouldn't kill them all, but he could play for a little while. He called this back to Vegita who grunted out his permission, and then the other Saiya-Jin walked out, excitedly rubbing his hands together. Nothing like human hunting when bored!  
> >

(Author's Note) Well, I'm terribly sorry this took so bloody long, that was hardly my intention and I'm really really sorry. I really like this story too, so I really don't understand why I didn't do this sooner. Well, it's done now, hope you like, and review, please!


End file.
